firefandomcom-20200223-history
Austin Fire Department
History In 2017, the Austin Fire Department took over fire protection for the area previously covered by Travis County Emergency Services District 4. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 401 East 5th Street :Engine 1 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) :Engine 13 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1500/750) (SN#21596) (ex-Engine 45) :Quint 1 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (?/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#25402) :USAR 1 - 2005 Ford F-350 :Shift Commander - 2007 Ford F-250 Fire Station 2 - 506 West Martin Luther King Boulevard :Engine 2 - 2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#26524-0?) :Battalion 1 - 2009 Ford F-350 Fire Station 3 - 201 West 30th Street :Engine 3 - 2010 Pierce Contender (1500/750) (SN#22929-1) :Quint 3 - 2014 Pierce Velocity PUC (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#27566-02) Fire Station 4 - 1000 Blanco Street :Engine 4 - 2012 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#25401) Fire Station 5 - 1201 Webberville Road :Engine 5 - 2012 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#25403-01) :Brush Truck 5 - 1995 Chevrolet 3500/Knapheide (150/300) (ex-Brush Truck 31) Fire Station 6 - 1705 South Congress Avenue :Engine 6 - 2011 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#24129-0?) Fire Station 7 - 201 Chicon Street :Engine 7 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1500/750) Fire Station 8 - 8989 Research Boulevard :Engine 8 - 2011 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#24129-01) :Tower Ladder 8 - 2000 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#11195) :Battalion 3 - 2016 Dodge Ram 3500HD Fire Station 9 - 4301 Speedway :Engine 9 - Fire Station 10 - 3009 Windsor Road :Engine 10 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1500/750) Fire Station 11 - 1611 Kinney Avenue :Engine 11 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (?/?) (SN#29907-01) Fire Station 12 - 2109 Hancock Avenue :Engine 12 - 2009 Pierce Contender (1500/750) Fire Station 14 - 4305 Airport Boulevard :Engine 14 - 2011 Pierce Impel (1500/750) :Rescue 14 - 2017 Pierce Velocity HDR walk-around heavy rescue (SN#29925) :Battalion 6 - 2014 Ford F-350 Fire Station 15 - 829 Airport Boulevard :Engine 15 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#20397-01) Fire Station 16 - 7000 Reese Lane :Engine 16 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (?/?) (SN#29907-02) Fire Station 17 - 4128 South 1st Street :Engine 17 - 2011 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#24129-0?) :Quint 17 - 2016 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/300/105' rear-mount) (SN#29926) :Rescue 17 - 2014 Polaris Ranger 900 4x4 UTV :Battalion 4 - 2014 Ford F-350 Fire Station 18 - 6311 Berkman Drive :Engine 18 - 2011 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#24129-0?) :Quint 18 - 2008 Pierce Velocity (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#20419) Fire Station 19 - 5211 Balcones Drive :Quint 19 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#18054-01) Fire Station 20 - 6601 Manchaca Road :Engine 20 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/150A/70B) (SN#20398-01) :Rescue 20 - 2011 Pierce Impel (SN#24130) Fire Station 21 - 4201 Spicewood Springs Road :Engine 21 - 2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#26524-0?) Fire Station 22 - 5309 East Riverside Drive :Engine 22 - 2012 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#25403-02) Fire Station 23 - 1330 East Rundberg Lane :Engine 23 - 2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#26524-0?) Fire Station 24 - 5811 Nuckols Crossing Road :Engine 24 - :Brush Truck 24 - 2009 Dodge 5500 / Siddons Fire Apparatus (250/400/CAFS) Fire Station 25 - 5228 Duval Road :Engine 25 - 2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#26524-0?) Fire Station 26 - 6702 Wentworth Drive :Engine 26 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#20397-02) :Brush Truck 26 - 1999 International 4800 / Knapheide (250/500) Fire Station 27 - 5401 McCarty Lane :Quint 27 - 2010 Pierce Velocity PUC (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#22927) Fire Station 28 - 2410 Parmer Lane :Engine 28 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/150A/70B) (SN#20398-02) :Rescue 28 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (SN#18763) Fire Station 29 - 3703 Deer Lane :Engine 29 - 2010 Pierce Contender (1500/750) (SN#22928-03) Fire Station 30 - 1021 West Braker Lane :Engine 30 - 2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#26524-05) Fire Station 31 - 5507 FM 2222 :Engine 31 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (?/?) (SN#28496) :Ladder 31 - 2001 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#13122) (ex-Ladder 17) :Rescue 31 - 2006 Pierce Quantum (SN#17308) (ex-Rescue 14) :Boat 31 - 2015 Lake Assault 21' rescue boat Fire Station 32 - 2804 Montebello Road :Engine 32 - 2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) Fire Station 33 - 9409 Bluegrass Drive :Engine 33 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#13693-01) (ex-Engine 40) Fire Station 34 - 10041 Lakecreek Parkway :Quint 34 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#20420) (ex-Quint 36,1, 38) Fire Station 35 - 5500 Burleson Road :Quint 35 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) :Battalion 5 - 2009 Ford F-350 Fire Station 36 - 400 Ralph Ablanedo Drive :Engine 36 - 2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (SN#26524-0?) :Tower Ladder 36 - Fire Station 37 - 8660 Highway 71 West :Engine 37 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#18966-03) :Brush Truck 37 - 1999 International 4800 / Knapheide (250/500) Fire Station 38 - 10111 Anderson Mill Road :Engine 38 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#20397-04) (ex-Engine 34) Fire Station 39 - 7701 River Place Boulevard :Engine 39 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (1500/1000) (SN#29905-01) :Brush Truck 39 - Fire Station 40 - 12711 Harrisglen Boulevard :Engine 40 - 2007 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#18966-04) :Quint 40 - 2015 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/500/105' rearmount) (SN#28498) Fire Station 41 - 11205 Harris Branch Parkway :Engine 41 - 2015 Pierce Velocity pumper (?/?) (SN#28497) :Brush Truck 41 - 2000 International 4800 / Knapheide (250/500) Fire Station 42 - 2454 Cardinal Loop :Engine 42 - 2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#12491-04) :Brush Truck 42 - Fire Station 43 - 11401 Escarpment Boulevard :Engine 43 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (?/?) (SN#29905-02) Fire Station 44 - 11612 Four Iron Drive :Quint 44 - 2014 Pierce Velocity PUC (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#27566-01) (ex-Quint 15) :Engine 44 - 2006 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) :Brush Truck 44 - 2000 International 4800 / Knapheide (250/500) (ex-Brush Truck 41) :Battalion 2 - 2009 Ford F-350 Fire Station 45 - 9421 Spectrum Boulevard :Engine 45 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (?/?) (SN#28497) :Brush Truck 45 - 1999 International 4800 / Knapheide (250/500) (ex-Brush Truck 34) Fire Station 46 - 12010 Brodie Lane :Engine 46 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (?/?) (SN#29905-03) :Brush Truck 46 - Fire Station 47 - 4200 City Park Road :Engine 47 - 2016 Pierce Velocity (?/?) (SN#29906) Fire Station 48 - 14312 Hunters Bend Road Austin-Bergstron International Airport - 3300 Johnson Road :ARFF 2 - :Crash 3 - :Crash 4 - :Unit 5 - 2016 Ford F-550 / Pierce (?/?) (SN#29950-01) :Crash 6 - :Crash 8 - Reserve/Spare apparatus :Rescue 59 - 1995 Freightliner FL-112 / Saulsbury (ex-Rescue 21) :Engine 66 - :Engine 70 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1500/500) (ex-Engine 9) :Engine 72 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F/100AFFF) (SN#13693-02) (ex-Engine 14) :Engine 73 - 2001 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#12491-01) (ex-Engine 8, Engine 22) :Engine 75 - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1500/500) (ex-Engine 11) :Engine 77 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1500/500) (ex-Engine 7) :Engine 79 - :Engine 81 - :Engine 82 - :Engine 84 - :Engine 85 - :Engine 87 - :Engine 88 - :Ladder 91 - :Ladder 93 - 1996 Spartan / Quality / RK (-/-/105' rear-mount) :Quint 96 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#14457-01) :Quint 98 - 2003 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#14457-03) (ex-Quint 27) Assignment Unknown :Regional Strike Team 1 - 2005 Ford F-350/Reading :Air Unit - 2014 Ford F-550 :Safety 1 - 2005 Ford F-150 :Fire Investigator - 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe :Wildfire 3 - 2009 Ford F-350 (ex-Battalion 6) :Wildfire 4 - 2014 Ford F-550 :Wildfire Division - 2014 Ford F-150 :Chief of Staff - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility :Deputy Chief - 2015 Ford Police Interceptor Utility :2016 Spartan Metro Star / Spartan ERV (1250/750/30F) (SN#214145-01) :2016 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 pick-up :2016 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 pick-up :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Spartan ERV (1250/750/30F) (SN#214091-01) :2015 Spartan Metro Star / Spartan ERV (1250/750/30F) (SN#214091-02) :2013 Pierce Impel (1500/750) (ex: Engine 43) :2009 Pierce Contender (1500/750) (ex: Engine 16) :2009 Pierce Contender (1500/750) (ex-Engine 9) :2009 Pierce Contender (1500/750) (ex: Engine 11) :2009 Ford F-350 (ex-Battalion 3) :2008 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount tower) (ex: Quint 1) :2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000) (ex-Engine 31) :2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000) :2005 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#16742-0?) (ex-Engine 45) :2005 Pierce Quantum (1500/1000/50F) (SN#16742-01) (ex-Engine 39) :2005 Pierce Dash (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#16741) (ex-Quint 17) :2003 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#14457-02) (ex-Quint 40) :2003 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#14457-0?) (ex-Quint 38) :2003 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500/50F) (SN#14012) :2003 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#13693-01) (ex-Engine 40) :2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#13121-04) (ex-Engine 25) :2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#13121-01) (ex-Engine 2, Engine 21) :2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#13121-0?) (ex-Engine 28) :2001 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#12491-02) (ex: Engine 23) :2001 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#12491-0?) :2000 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) :1999 International 4800 / Knapheide (250/500) :1999 Spartan / Quality (1500/500) (ex-Engine 37) :1995 Freightliner FL-112 / Saulsbury (ex-Rescue 14) On Order :2018 Pierce Enforcer pumper (SN#31543-01) :2018 Pierce Enforcer pumper (SN#31543-01) :2018 Pierce Enforcer pumper (SN#31543-01) :2018 Pierce Velocity quint (?/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#31060-01) :2018 Pierce Velocity quint (?/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#31060-02) Retired Apparatus :2003 Ford F-550 / Pierce (500/350) (SN#F5098) (Sold to Taylor Volunteer Fire Department (Texas)) :2003 Ford F-550 / Pierce (500/350) (Sold to Aldine Fire and Rescue) :2003 Ford F-550 / Pierce (500/350) (Sold to Westfield Fire Department (Texas)) :2002 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (ex-Engine 30) :2000 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#11619) (ex-Ladder 1) :2000 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/50F) (SN#11383) (ex-Engine 21, Engine 28) :1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 9) :1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1998 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 11) :1997 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 3) :1996 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/500) (ex-Engine 5,Engine 19, Engine 40) :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/500) (ex-Engine 6) :1995 Chevrolet 3500 / Knapheide (150/300) (ex-Brush Truck 31) :1991 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1250/500) (ex-Engine 23, Engine 73) :1990 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1250/500) (ex-Engine 33, Engine 14, Engine 77) :1988 Pierce Arrow (-/-/105' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 31) :1984 Seagrave HB (1250/750/30F) (SN#R-79388) (ex-Engine 74) (Sold to Spicewood Volunteer Fire Department) :1974 American LaFrance Pioneer (1250/500) :1974 International / Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1972 International / Boardman (1000/500) (SN#F-1863) :1972 International / Boardman (1000/500) (SN#F-1862) :1972 International / Boardman (1000/500) (SN#F-1861) :1972 International / Boardman (1000/500) (SN#F-1860) :1969 Ford F-500 / FD-built squad (250/330) :1961 International / Seagrave / Timco (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1957 GMC / Pirsch (750/350) :1952 Seagrave 400B pumper (750/200) (SN#F-7400) (Sold to Travis County Fire Control) External links *Austin Fire Department *Austin Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 975 Category:Travis County Category:Texas departments operating Pierce apparatus